


We wake to this world

by midnightflame



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Married Life, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: “Fighting a ten-thousand-year-old empire hell-bent on destroying us is terrifying, Shiro.”“So is staring down everything you’ve ever wanted. . .”[Sheith Positivity Week Day 7 - Free Day]





	We wake to this world

**Author's Note:**

> And lastly Day 7! I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves this week, as well as reading each of these little pieces! Thank you again <3

“Hunk told me there are oceans just like this on Earth. Not all of them look like churned up ashes or endless midnight,” Keith says, his gaze fixed on the horizon. 

Cloudless sky meets water there, but as far as Keith can see, it’s like this planet knew only one color - blue. Various shades of it at least, some even courting other colors, though never enough to call themselves another shade’s name. Above him, ice-blue rolls out over the world, and it’s a rather bold lie, for there is nothing cool about this sub-tropical climate. The sea is in on the joke as well, however, glittering teal and translucent, yet as warm as bath water.

Keith knows this because he’s had his legs dangling in it for the last twenty minutes. Shiro had been sitting out here, staring at the endless beyond, asking nothing of it when Keith had come to join him. Their boots sit off to the right, lined up neatly side-by-side at the edge of the dock. Beads of sweat are collecting on their brows, the twin suns above merciless in their stares. 

It makes Keith wonder how a planet like this doesn’t just. . .evaporate up entirely. But remote islands exist, harboring this world’s inhabitants and bright bursts of life that come in the form of plants interweaving themselves until the flowers of one dance along the vines of another. Explosions of brilliant purple, blues, yellows, and pinks, as dazzling as fireworks without all the impermanence. 

Colors that are mimicked by the fish courting the sandy shores below. They rove in variously sized schools, giving the dock and their feet a wide berth. Keith can see them all clearly though, the waters shimmering with its blue-green hue but hiding nothing. 

“There are,” Shiro replies with a soft smile. “Pretty sure they call those places paradise. . .”

Keith hums out a quiet acknowledgment at that. He shifts his gaze from the water to the space that’s made itself at home between them. It’s a comfortable distance, offering each their own room to breathe but not so far apart that loneliness can come to roost. Shiro’s left hand is splayed out against the wood, bearing his weight as he leans back and turns his head towards the sky. Slowly, his eyes shut.

The breaths Keith should have been taking now lump together in his throat. 

“When you asked me. . .”

A pause. Shiro’s eyelids flutter, but they don’t lift. Keith licks at his lips, then huffs out a short laugh.

“When you asked me. . .” he begins again, “. . .and I said yes. . .”

“Your eyes were the most amazing shade of purple,” Shiro cuts in, a smile tugging at his lips. It looks stunning on him, that particular brand of smile. It’s the one Shiro gets whenever he’s remembering something good. “I didn’t know they could turn that color. . .”

Heat flares along Keith’s cheeks, and he knows it has nothing to do with sitting beneath the suns and a lack of clouds.

“And I’ve never heard your voice jump like that.”

“It was a bit terrifying.”

“Fighting a ten-thousand-year-old empire hell-bent on destroying us is terrifying, Shiro.”

“So is staring down everything you’ve ever wanted. . .”

This time the breath isn’t just balling up in his throat, it’s shooting back down into his chest and bouncing around like a hummingbird frantic for release. It’s got his heart hammering as it swells with that ever nameless feeling that hits him when Shiro is far too honest with his words. 

Like watching the world unveil itself before you, forcing you to realize there is an endless depth to its renewal. Layer by layer, he could study it religiously and still find himself shocked at all the things that spill up from its core. 

_And these too, you call that love._

“I think my life began in you, Shiro. . .” Keith starts, quiet, tentatively searching his words before he sets them in the air between them. “When I lost you, everything fell away. My whole world got swallowed up. Or maybe the stars fell. . .everything went black.”

He doesn’t know when it started, but suddenly, Shiro’s hand is over his. Keith finds himself distracted, watching as fingers slide into the spaces between his own. The words prick at his tongue once more.

“And then you came back. . .”

“And you said yes. . .” The smile has returned, cradling Shiro’s mouth. 

Keith shakes his head and gives a short laugh at the reply. “That came a few years later.”

“And the world begins again. . .”


End file.
